(BangHim) Catastrophe
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: Him Chan dan Yong Guk ibarat bencana dalam satu paket lengkap. Him Chan adalah seorang playboy, sementara Yong Guk adalah the school most scared kingka. Keduanya tidak pernah saling bertegur sapa sebelumnya. Meskipun saling mengenal. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, rumah keduanya saling berhadapan—mereka bertetangga. Namun... satu kejadian merubah hubungan keduanya. A BangHim Fics


**BANGHIM/CATASTROPHE/ONE SHOOT/SEQUEL**

 **Title: Tamed**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: M (Just mindless, smoothie... smut~)**

 **Genre:** **Romance/Yaoi/Fluff/NC/AU**

 **Length: Just one shoot~~^o^=)/**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Hime Chan^w^**

 **Bang Yong Guk^^**

 **Support Cast:**

 **Skrg dunia hanya milik mereka berdua~ hehhehehe...XD**

 **Disclaimer: B.A.P BangHim is their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ ^^**

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! Dissing Word! Smut! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING!**

 **Author's Note:** Haloooo~ Nobody expected sequel? Nah, me neither kkkk...

Sekuel terlahir u memuaskan 'dahaga' My BangHimers Squad akan BangHim^3^ #JulzBabe & #De2Hime angkat kedua tanganx di atas! Yuhuuuuuuuu~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(^3^)/\\(o.o=)/ #plak

Oh oke, akhir kata, Happy reading, BABY~! ^0^

 **Summary:** You know, Honey? Never underestimate the beauty in finding someone who not only corrupts your angels, _but can silence your demons as well_ —Bang Yong Guk.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **CATASTROPHE SEQUEL**

 **TAMED**

 _Climb on board_

 _We'll go slow and high-tempo_ _  
_ _Light and dark_ _  
_ _Hold me hard and mellow..._

 _I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure_ _  
_ _Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us_ _  
_ _Bodies together_

 _I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always_ _  
_ _I'd love to wake up next to you_

 _So we'll piss off the neighbours_ _  
_ _In the place that feels the tears_ _  
_ _The place to lose your fears_ _  
_ _Yeah, reckless behavior_ _  
_ _A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw_ _  
_ _Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day_ _  
_ _Fucking you, and fighting on_ _  
_ _ **It's our paradise and it's our war zone...**_

—ZAYN MALIK : PILLOW TALK—

Sepasang mata sipit di seberang ruangan menatap Him Chan tajam, membuat makhluk cantik yang ditatap tanpa kentara menelan _saliva_ berat. Gugup. Him Chan gugup. Sedikit.

" _What did you call me?_ "

Glup~

Bahkan, suara berat serta dalam tersebut berubah menjadi lebih berat dan dalam lagi.

Oh, apa AC di ruangan ini mati? Kenapa hawa begitu panas?

" _I called you A Jerk._ Wae?!"

Tapi, bukan Kim Him Chan namanya kalau dia akan merasa terintimidasi. Apalagi mundur! _Hell._ Memangnya apa yang bisa Bang Yong Guk lakukan padanya?! Memukulnya, begitu? Na-ah. Yong Guk terlalu... err, _mencintainya,_ untuk melakukan hal sekeji itu.

 **Mencintainya.**

Pemikiran tersebut membuat Him Chan mengulum senyum rahasia. Yong Guk memang terlihat menakutkan bagi kebanyakan orang. Setiap saat namja itu seolah menguarkan aura yang meneriakkan 'bahaya'.

Tapi Him Chan tahu bahwa itu bukanlah sosok Bang Yong Guk yang sebenarnya. Bang Yong Guk yang sebenarnya adalah seorang namja konyol, narsis, dan seringkali, _cheesy_ berlebihan hingga Him Chan jijik dibuatnya.

Yah, hanya dirinya yang mengetahui sisi 'rahasia' tersebut dari... err, Sang Kekasih.

 _Okay, that was the most awkward thing that he has ever called eventhough its just in his head! Damn!_

BRUGH!

" _Awh! Yah, that's hurt!_ " Him Chan terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga tidak menyadari Yong Guk telah mendekat, hanya untuk mencekal kedua pergelangan tangannya, dan memelintirnya ke belakang. Namja itu menggencet tubuh depan Him Chan ke dinding. " _YAH, YOU JERK!_ "

" _Kkkk... Now, now... you still calling me 'A Jerk', Baby~?_ " bisik Yong Guk tajam—seduktif—begitu dekat hingga nafas hangatnya menerpa daun telinga kiri Si Cantik, membuatnya mengerang lirih di antara ringisan.

"Yeah. _Why?_ Kau ingin memukulku karena memanggilmu dengan panggilan yang sepantas – _AH!_ "

Yong Guk menghentikan cemoohan Him Chan. Ia semakin mendorong tubuh namja cantik tersebut ke depan, membuat pipi kanannya yang mulus menempeli permukaan dingin dinding lekat. Sedikit menyakitkan, kalau boleh jujur. " _Nope. I love you so much to hurt you like that, remember?_ "

Terdengar dengusan ironi dari namja cantik yang tengah Yong Guk gencet.

"Huh! Tidak menyakitiku? Lalu apa yang – _awh!_ Kau lakukan sekarang, Babbo?!" pekik Him Chan jengkel. Tubuhnya berusaha mendorong Yong Guk menjauh. Sayang, namja itu memiliki cengkeraman yang terlalu... AH! Kenapa Yong Guk semakin mencengkeramnya kuat?! "YAH! SAKIT! LEPASKAN TANGANKU, BRENG – _Umph!_ "

Mata Him Chan terbelalak lebar, syok mendapati Yong Guk menginvasi bibirnya. Tangan lebar namja itu berpindah cepat, memegangi sisi dagu serta leher kanan Him Chan, memaksa wajahnya menoleh. _What the hell?!_ Yong Guk hanya mencengkerami kedua tangannya menggunakan satu tangan, 'kah?!

Plop~

Yong Guk melepas ciuman sepihak tersebut dengan seringai. "Masih ingin memanggilku 'brengsek'?" tanya-nya menantang.

"Tentu s – _Hmph!_ "

Lagi-lagi, Him Chan harus merelakan umpatan sinisnya terpotong. Kali ini Yong Guk tidak hanya mengulum, tapi juga menggigit bibirnya.

"Y – mm... yah! A – mmh... apa ya – _Hmph!_ "

Tindakan salah. Yong Guk malah mengambil kesempatan terbukanya mulut Si Cantik untuk menelusupkan lidah. Membuat makhluk cantik tersebut mengerang lirih karena lidahnya langsung diserang oleh daging lembut tidak bertulang yang menginvasi mulutnya.

Ckmph~

Suara berkecipak nyaring.

Yong Guk begitu lihai; membelai, terkesan menggelitiki, langit-langit Him Chan pelan menggunakan ujung lidah. Sebentar dia akan berhenti hanya untuk mengganti belaian dengan hisapan keras pada daging tidak bertulang milik Si Makhluk Cantik, yang juga agresif berusaha memasuki mulutnya. Sayang, Yong Guk sangat sulit dikecoh.

Alhasil, namja cantik tersebut hanya berkesempatan membelai bagian bawah lidah Yong Guk. Tak jarang ujung lidahnya harus merasa puas hanya dengan menjelajahi deretan gigi bawah namja tampan berwajah sangar itu.

"Hmm... _no!_ "

Plop~!

Seringai licik—menggoda—menghiasi wajah Yong Guk. Namja cantik yang tengah digencet olehnya ke dinding ini, baru saja merengekkan protes saat ia menarik diri, melepas ciuman mereka dengan seksi karena ikut menarik belahan bibir bawah pink kemerahan tersebut di antara gigi. " _What is it, Princess~?_ Kau tidak ingin kita berhenti berciuman?"

 _Blush~_

Godaan jahil Yong Guk sukses membuat rona pink hangat di kedua pipi Him Chan berubah merah padam. _Gosh..._ apa dia terjatuh dalam perangkap Yong Guk lagi?! _Damn you, Mr. Greath Great kisser!_

"A-ani! Siapa bilang aku tidak ingin kita berhenti berciuman?!" bantah Him Chan mengelak, berusaha memalingkan wajahnya yang masih dicengkeram Yong Guk di bagian rahang. Dan tentu saja, upaya yang dilakukannya berakhir sia-sia. Ini Bang Yong Guk. _The Kingka over their high school back then._ Ketua Geng yang bahkan Him Chan sendiri masih belum tahu apa namanya.

"Benarkah?" bisik Yong Guk lirih, dengan sengaja menekan suaranya semakin dalam, dan menghembuskan nafas hangat di permukaan bibir Si Cantik yang terkatup. Dia harus menahan diri. Cara menikmati _wine_ yang tepat adalah dengan tidak langsung meminumnya, melainkan menghirup aroma memabukkannya terlebih dahulu. "Baiklah. Kita berhenti."

Apa yang terucap, berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan. Bukannya berhenti, pinggul Yong Guk malah mulai bergerak; mendorong dengan sangat pelan namun pasti ke depan, membuat bagian pribadinya yang tertutup jeans menekan belahan bokong Him Chan dari belakang. Dengan sengaja menciptakan gesekan intim.

"Y-ah... k-kau bilang... ak-kan..."

Suara protes Si Makluk Cantik bagai tercekat di ujung tenggorokan. Tangan Yong Guk yang masih mencengkerami rahangnya, mendorong, membuatnya menengadah. Tidak hanya berhenti disana, namja kingka itu sekarang menghisapi sekaligus mengigit kecil kulit lembut di bagian bawah perpotongan rahang Him Chan. Meninggalkan _kissmark_ berwarna pink kemerahan. Seperti bibir ranum Si Cantik.

"Ne, 'kita berhenti'; berciuman. Tapi aku tidak berkata akan berhenti melakukan _hal lainnya,_ bukan~?" Yong Guk mempertegas ucapannya dengan memberi satu hentakan pinggul keras ke depan, menghantamkan kasar daerah selangkangannya dengan bokong kenyal yang terbungkus ketat oleh _jeans_ hitam tersebut.

" _Aaahhhh..._ " Him Chan mengerang panjang. Hentakan keras yang Yong Guk berikan sukses ikut mendorong pinggulnya ke depan, membuat kesejatiannya yang terbungkus celana bertubrukan dengan dinding tempat dirinya digencet.

Err... sejak kapan 'benda itu' menegang?

"Kkkk~"

Kekehan terhibur terdengar dari leher Si Cantik. Bang Yong Guk. Nafas hangat namja itu membelai kulit dingin di sana yang perlahan ditutupi oleh keringat tipis. Aneh, karena segala yang Him Chan rasakan saat ini adalah hawa hangat namun pada kenyataannya? Ia berkeringat dingin.

"Lihat, Princess? Kau sangat sensitif~"

Dan Yong Guk menggunakan kelemahan tersebut dengan sangat baik. Ia membisiki telinga kiri Him Chan. Untuk kemudian mengulum daun telinganya yang dihiasi dua tindikan dengan aksesoris sederhana berbentuk cincin dari platina.

Si Pemilik reflek mengerang lirih. Posisi dagunya yang dibuat menengadah sama sekali tidak membawa kenyamanan. Bagian belakang lehernya mulai terasa kaku. " _S-shut up, You Jerk! L – AH! Let me go!_ "

Yong Guk terkikik. Kim Him Chan memang keras kepala seperti ini. Dua tahun kebersamaan mereka sama sekali tidak merubah sikap pembangkang namja cantik itu terhadapnya. Kim Him Chan masih sulit untuk ditaklukkan.

Tapi... itulah bagian yang paling menyenangkan. Karena Yong Guk sendiri menyukai 'permainan tarik-ulur' ini. Dia akan membiarkan namjachingu-Nya yang cantik itu bersikap semaunya; _acting like a damn diva princess but, Bang Yong Guk will always be there, stepping on every nerve, stopping HIS Sassy Princess._

" _You know, Honey? Never underestimate the beauty in finding someone who not only corrupts your angels,_ _ **but can silence your demons as well.**_ "

"Wha – _uhmh~_ "

Bibir ranum tersebut kembali dibungkam. Dalam. Bagai anak kucing yang mendapat garukan menyenangkan di bawah dagu, Him Chan hanya menyandarkan tubuh pasrah ke dada Yong Guk, membiarkan tubuh atletis tersebut menopang beratnya; sepenuhnya.

Tangan yang semula mencengkeram erat, mulai membelai titik sensitif Si Cantik. Dimulai dari belaian pada daging lembut di bawah daun telinga menggunakan pad ibu jari, lalu perlahan menuruni lekuk tubuh indah tersebut hanya untuk berhenti dengan nyaman di kedua pinggulnya yang kenyal dan sedikit berisi. Yong Guk menelusupkan telapak tangan di sana, meremasnya pelan namun dengan tekanan pasti.

"Nnhh... Guhh... _Gu-kkiehh..._ "

Bang Yong Guk menang.

Him Chan memanggilnya sembari mendesah dengan 'nama itu'.

Dia menang.

"Humm... ne, _Princess~?_ " tanya Yong Guk sembari melepas pergulatan mereka. Menatap nanar wajah cantik yang bersemu merah tersebut. Hangat.

"K-kakiku..."

Yong Guk mengerti. Tanpa berucap sepatah katapun, ditariknya Him Chan menjauhi dinding, dan tanpa menunggu langsung membungkuk, meraup tubuh indah tersebut ke dalam bopongan. Lengan putih milik namja cantik itu langsung memeluk leher Yong Guk. Dalam perjalanan menuju kamar mereka, sesekali telapak tangan lembutnya akan bergerak turun, tidak mampu menahan diri untuk sekedar meremas otot _bicep_ keras berhiaskan tato di lengannya.

Him Chan menyukai tubuhnya, Yong Guk tahu itu. Juga... semua ukiran tato yang menghiasinya. Tak jarang ia mendapati marbel hitam cemerlang Si Cantik mengawasi pergerakannya. Him Chan mengira dia melakukannya secara diam-diam. Namun Yong Guk tahu. Karena dia juga demikian; mengawasi pergerakan makhluk cantik itu di setiap kesempatan. Hanya saja, dia tidak menyembunyikannya. _He's kind of the openly affectionated person, so..._

" _Did I already told you how beautiful you are today, Princess?_ "

Si Cantik terkikik. Yong Guk telah membaringkannya di ranjang. Namja itu bernaung di atasnya. "Yeah, you did. Tapi aku sudah memberitahumu, Gukie, kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu setiap hari."

Mata Yong Guk mengikuti telunjuk lentik yang tengah menjelajahi tato di dadanya saat ini. Dia hanya mengenakan atasan _basketball jersey_ tanpa lengan yang luar biasa longgar. Terus terang, kaus itu sama sekali tidak menutupi tubuh Yong Guk. semua tato serta sisi tulang rusuknya terlihat. Begitupula dengan perut _six-packs,_ yang acap kali mengintip saat dirinya membungkuk. Dan jelas sekali, Him Chan menyukainya.

 _Hup._

Yong Guk menangkap jemari itu, menarik hanya untuk mengecupi punggung tangan Si Cantik. "Tapi aku ingin mengatakannya, Princess. _You're beautiful. You're the most beautiful creature that I've ever laid my eyes on._ _ **I love you~**_ " Ia mengakhirinya dengan menggenggam erat tangan tersebut. Mata cokelat hangat terkunci sepenuhnya bersama marbel hitam cemerlang.

" _Gosh, you're so cheesy._ "

Him Chan lah yang akhirnya menyerah, menutup matanya menggunakan punggung tangan yang tidak berada dalam genggaman Yong Guk. Berusaha menyembunyikan pandangan dari sengatan air hangat di sana. Ia terharu, tentu saja. Terima kasih kepada Mr. Goofy-Cheeky Balls ini.

"Kkkk~ _Are you crying?_ "

"N- _no!_ " Him Chan membantah. Namun suaranya yang bergetar tidak akan menipu siapapun.

"Kkkk... _yes, you are~_ "

" _S-shut up, Y-Your Goofy!_ "

Tidak ingin membuat Si Cantik lebih malu lagi— _means that, Kim Him Chan should be stop being so cute_ —Yong Guk kembali membungkuk, meraih bibir membengkak tersebut dalam kuluman lembut.

Perlahan, Him Chan mulai merespon. Ia tidak lagi menutup mata dengan punggung tangan. Namun ia terpejam, menikmati belaian seringan bulu bibir penuh Yong Guk. Kedua tangannya meraih tengkuk namja itu, meremas helaian halus anak rambut di sana, lalu berpindah ke atas, berakhir hanya untuk meremas serta menarik pelan surai lembut sehitam arang di kepala Yong Guk. Mengacaknya tiada arti.

Perut Him Chan tergelitik. Tekstur rambut _fluffy_ di bawah telapak tangannya lah yang menyebabkan semua itu. Banyak hal dari Bang Yong Guk yang satu-per-satu Him Chan sukai seiring waktu. Salah satunya adalah surai sehitam arang bertekstur _fluffy_ ini. Dan saat Yong Guk membiarkan rambutnya memanjang, Him Chan dapat melihat bagaimana ujung rambut tersebut mulai melekuk. Dia menyadari jika ternyata Bang Yong Guk sebenarnya berambut ikal, bukan lurus. Dia hanya terlalu sering memangkasnya sependek mungkin.

"Princess... mmh _~ lift y – hmm... your hip..._ "

Him Chan menurut tanpa bertanya, menyadari kalau jemari namja tampan di atasnya tengah mencoba meloloskan kakinya dari balutan ketat jeans hitam dan juga _boxer_ yang ia kenakan. _Well,_ Yong Guk berhasil. Meski Him Chan sendiri selalu kebingungan, bagaimana dia bisa memakai celana seketat itu sebelumnya?

"Kkkk..."

Kekehan maniak terdengar di atasnya. Him Chan membuka mata hanya untuk terpekik saat Yong Guk menarik kedua pergelangan tangannya hingga ia terduduk. Dalam sekejap kaus yang dikenakannya lolos dari kepala dan dilemparkan begitu saja ke lantai. Him Chan bahkan tidak berkesempatan membantu Yong Guk melepas pakaian karena namja itu langsung turun dari ranjang. _Undressing himself until he's stark naked too._

" _On your hands and knees, Princess._ "

Sebuah perintah tegas yang terdengar datar. Tidak meninggalkan celah bagi Him Chan untuk berkomentar selain menurutinya. Bukan dirinya ingin membantah, tentu saja. Kim Him Chan lebih cerdas dari itu. _Well,_ 'adik kecil'nya lebih cerdas dari itu.

" _Damn! Look at that backside!_ " Yong Guk berseru puas, mengamati tubuh belakang Si Cantik yang terekpose jelas hanya untuk matanya mengagumi. " _Lube, Princess. Under the pillow._ "

Suara Yong Guk yang dalam, lebih turun beberapa oktaf lagi. Dia terdengar begitu seksi saat dikuasai oleh hasrat. Layaknya sebuah buaian merdu yang memabukkan namun terlarang. Menjanjikan kenikmatan yang didamba; menantang siapapun untuk menyelaminya tanpa ada jaminan apakah kau akan melayang, ataukah akan tenggelam ke dalamnya.

Dan Him Chan?

 _Oh,_ dia sudah tidak tahu lagi di mana posisinya sekarang.

Mungkin dirinya melayang. Mungkin juga dirinya tenggelam. _Jauh._

Tangan yang menyerahkan _lube_ padanya bergetar. Yong Guk menyeringai, mengambil botol tinggi tersebut, kemudian membungkuk. Ia memberi kecupan—hisapan—basah pada pundak yang terulur itu, sebelum akhirnya menarik diri, meluruskan posisinya yang menekuk lutut di belakang Him Chan sembari melumuri keseluruhan jemari kiri dengan _lube._

Tidak, Yong Guk tidak akan memasukkan semuanya. Dia hanya tidak ingin berepot-repot teliti melumuri tiga jemari sementara kepalanya sudah nyaris meledak oleh dorongan gelombang panas. Seluruh pembuluh darahnya terpompa cepat saat ini. Beberapa urat nadi tampak menonjol di pelipis dan lehernya. Dia _horny._ **Berat.**

"Nnhh..."

Yong Guk mengamati lekat pergerakan kecil tubuh indah yang terhampar di ranjang saat dia memasukkan setengah bagian telunjuknya. Him Chan sedikit menekuk punggungnya ke bawah, mendorong bahu ke depan seolah ingin menjauhi telunjuk Yong Guk yang memasuki kehangatannya. Dia mengerang lirih.

"Apa aku menyakitimu, Princess?"

Kepala bersurai hitam milik Si Cantik menggeleng sejenak. "A... a-ni," jawabnya terbata. " _K-keep goin'... hhh~_ "

Mengangguk, Yong Guk kembali mendorong pelan hingga telunjuknya sepenuhnya berada di dalam kehangatan Him Chan. Dinding yang memeluknya terasa panas. Lembut. Dan ketat. Dan merema – _oh, Gosh!_ Yong Guk seketika menggigit keras bibir bawahnya yang tebal.

Kehangatan Him Chan mencengkeram jemarinya kuat seolah tidak ada hari esok. Yong Guk tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya saat ikut menyelipkan jemari tengahnya ke sana, berdampingan dengan telunjuk, merasakan pijatan menyenangkan dari dinding hangat tersebut. Membuatnya berkhayal, apa yang akan terjadi saat Yong Guk Junior lah yang berada di sana saat ini?

 _Oh,_ yang pastinya, dia tidak akan berdiam diri saja. Pinggulnya tidak akan bisa bersabar. Dia akan menghentak keras, membuat Him Chan berteriak di antara buaian rasa nikmat bercampur sakit.

 _Gulp~_

 _What a sinful imagination, huh?_

"AHH!"

Pekikan itu menepis khayalan Yong Guk. Pinggul langsing dengan bokong berisi nan kenyal itu bergerak ke arahnya, mempenetrasi jemarinya dalam gerakan pelan namun dalam, selalu mengarah ke titik yang sama. Him Chan menikmati dirinya sendiri.

Ujung jemari Yong Guk pastilah telah menyentuh titik sensitif yang dituju. Tanpa menunggu langsung diselipkannya jari manis, bergabung dengan kedua jemari lain. Pinggul sintal di depannya tampak sedikit bergidik saat ia melakukannya. Namun hanya itu. Karena Him Chan kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan di jemari Yong Guk disertai erangan nikmat nan lirih.

Bagai seorang pengamat sebuah mahakarya seni, mata tajam Yong Guk menatap nanar setiap pergerakan makhluk cantik di depannya dengan sayu, berkabut oleh luapan hasrat. Pemandangan indah. Sebuah lukisan yang bergerak mengikuti alunan nada lembut dari dentuman pelan hasrat. Tubuh di depannya terlihat tidak nyata. Terlalu _fana_ untuk sebuah _reality._

"G... Gukiehh?"

 _Oh, shoot._ Dia terbuai. "N-ne, Princess?"

"P- _put it in._ Aku ti-tidak akan bertahan lama."

Yong Guk hanya bisa membayangkan betapa merah padamnya wajah Him Chan saat ini. Di kesempatan lain, dia pastilah akan menggodai namja cantik itu. Tapi tidak sekarang. Dimana otak dan adik kecilnya tengah berada pada titik frekuensi yang sama. Menuntut hal yang sama.

Tanpa membuang waktu Yong Guk memegangi batang kesejatiannya yang keras, mengarahkannya ke kehangatan ketat Si Cantik. Ia tidak langsung mendorong, melainkan menggesekkan ujungnya terlebih dahulu pada otot cincin yang memerah tersebut. Membuat cairan pre-cum hangatnya tersapu di sana. Basah. Menggodai.

"Mnnh~ Gu-Gukiehh, _pleaseee... s-stophh... te-teasing me!_ " pinta Him Chan, merengek. Err... meski dia sendiri tidak akan pernah mengakuinya.

"Kkkk, _I'm not teasing you, Princess~_ _ **I am warning you.**_ "

"Wha—"

Nafas Him Chan tercekat di tenggorokan. Yong Guk mendorong pinggulnya. Hanya gerakan pelan, namun cukup membuat lidah Si Cantik tertekuk ke langit-langit. Merasakan bagaimana ujung tumpul nan keras tersebut secara perlahan namun pasti memasukinya. Terkadang menarik sejenak, menciptakan ruang kosong yang akan kembali menyempit, lalu memasukinya dengan dorongan lebih kuat dan jauh lagi. Perlahan namun pasti menstimulasi kehangatan ketatnya untuk terbiasa.

" _Arrrrrgghh..._ " Yong Guk menggeram panjang, melemparkan kepala ke belakang untuk mendongak, saat kesejatiannya yang panas dan keras akhirnya disambut dalam cengkeraman kuat serta pijatan menyenangkan. _Familiar._ Kehangatan Him Chan menyambutnya familiar _. Euforia._ " _Gosh, you're... hh... so tight, Baby._ "

"Mmmhh~" sahut Him Chan mengerang. Kelopak matanya serasa berat. Ia mabuk. Tangannya yang menekuk di ranjang, meremas seprei dengan kuat. Setidaknya dengan melakukan itu, otaknya akan terus tersadar. Karena belum waktunya ia terlarut dalam lena. Kesejatian keras dan panas di dalam tubuhnya bukanlah _lullaby._ Dia tidak seharusnya merasa senyaman dan sedamai ini. Itu konyol. Sejak kapan dia menjadi se- _pervert_ ini dan ingin tidur dengan... err, 'benda itu' di dalam tubuhnya?! _Urgh._

"Gukie, _Movehh..._ "

Bagai terhipnotis, suara lirih Him Chan layaknya sistem navigasi yang menggerakkan seluruh sistem motorik Yong Guk. Dia bergerak. Pelan pada awalnya—menguji—lalu berubah cepat.

"Nnh! AHH! Yes!"

Keras.

"AH! Nnh! Ah!"

Menghentak bak piston.

"Ah! Hiks... AHH! Ah!"

Him Chan tiada henti mendesah, mengerang, terisak, dan berteriak. Menyuarakan kenikmatan bercampur sakit yang melebur menjadi satu di dalam tubuhnya. Gelombang panas bergumul, seolah tak berujung meskipun kenyataannya, mereka berdua bergerak seirama. Saling membawa diri masing-masing menuju satu tujuan terakhir. _The infamous cloud nine; Heaven._

" _Fuck, Princesshh... y – argh~ you're so tight... so sexy... hh~_ " Yong Guk menggeram. Tangannya yang mencengkeram erat pinggul Him Chan, semakin meremas daging kenyal tersebut kuat. Dia baru berhenti melakukannya saat Si Cantik memekikkan erangan sakit, beralih meremas bokong berisi serta paha penuh itu. Apapun. Selama telapak tangannya bisa merasakan kontak langsung bersama kulit halus yang selalu dikaguminya.

"Gu – nnh... _Gukie, I'm gonna..._ "

Mengerti, namja tampan itu membungkuk. Menaungi punggung mulus Si Cantik sembari meraih ke bawah, menggenggam erat kesejatiannya. Mengurutnya.

"Nnh~"

" _You wanna come?_ " Yong Guk berbisik di telinga kanan Him Chan, mengulumi daun telinga lembut tersebut sejenak sebelum melepasnya disertai bunyi 'plop' nyaring. " _ **Come for me, Princess~**_ " dendangnya, menghentak pinggul sekuat tenaga hingga _pelvis_ -nya terhempas nyaring ke bokong kenyal di depannya.

Hanya itu yang Si Cantik butuhkan. Dalam sekejap tubuhnya bergetar, menyerah dalam buaian puncak kenikmatan tertinggi dengan teriakan keras, memanggil nama Yong Guk dalam nada tinggi nan serak.

"GUKIEHH!"

Cengkeraman hebat dinding hangat tersebut di kesejatiannya membuat Yong Guk menggeram panjang, menyembunyikan wajah pada sisi leher jenjang Si Cantik. " _Aaaarrrrrggh, Princesshhhh..._ "

Dia _cumming. Hard._ _ **Intens.**_

Bruff!

Keduanya jatuh berhimpitan di ranjang.

Meskipun nafasnya tersengal, juga tubuh yang bergetar, Yong Guk menyempatkan diri mencuri ciuman dalam nan lama dari bibir Him Chan. Namja cantik itu sampai harus merengek protes sembari memukul bahunya keras, meminta Yong Guk untuk segera melepasnya. Dia tidak bisa bernafas.

" _Hah, hah, hah..._ apa kau gila?!" semprot Him Chan jengkel saat dia berhasil membuat Yong Guk menyingkir; dari bibir, kehangatan, dan punggungnya. " _Hahh... hhh... I can't breath, You Dumbo!_ Kau ingin membunuhku?!"

"Hahahaha~" Yong Guk tertawa seperti maniak, puas mendapat salakan jengkel dari kekasihnya yang cantik ini. Kim Him Chan di bawah kuasa hasrat adalah Kim Him Chan yang penurut, Menggemaskan sekaligus menggairahkan. Namun Kim Him Chan yang 'normal' adalah _sassy diva._ Emosional. Keras kepala. _Well,_ sama menggemaskannya. Bukan masalah besar bagi Yong Guk. " _You're soooooo cute, Princess._ "

Marbel hitam Si Cantik menyipit, berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi jengkel untuk menatap wajah tampan yang tersenyum penuh keriangan padanya tersebut. Namun sayangnya, dia berakhir dengan bibir mengerucut serta wajah yang melengos. Yong Guk terlihat _adorable._ Dan _gummy smile?_ Oh, Him Chan sudah lama mengakui di benaknya sendiri kalau itu adalah kelemahan terbesarnya. _Thanks, Mr. Bang, The World's Largest King of Gummy._

" _Jerk._ "

"Ne, ne... _I love you too, Princess~_ " Yong Guk menyahut enteng, acuh. Satu lengannya melingkari perut Him Chan, menarik tubuh mereka lebih dekat lagi.

Namja cantik yang dipeluk sama sekali tidak protes dan malah mengatur posisi, menghadap ke arah Yong Guk, balas memeluknya menggunakan kedua tangan tidak kalah erat. Wajahnya yang mempesona bersembunyi nyaman di leher namja tampan itu. Bernafas di sana. Hangat. Tanpa selimut. Hanya kulit bertemu kulit yang berbagi kehangatan.

Seperti yang Him Chan suka.

 **END**

NB: Told you it's mindless smut, 'aight?X)) Bagi BABYz INA silahkan ikuti (Twitter: BABYs_DAY_OUT / Line: BABY4BAP) Di sana kalian akan mendapat info serta event2 yang akan dilangsungkan buat Babyz INA semua^0^)/ HIDUP BANGHIM! BANGHIM! BANGHIM! BANGHIIIIIIIIMM!\\(=^0)/\\(^o^)/\\(0^=)/*Ma Beloved BangHimers Squad* Luv u, Guys~ muaccchhhh...*smooch*


End file.
